The Confession at the End of This Story
by DizzyAlice
Summary: Kyle has a secret admirer. Can he, along with super-sleuths Kenny and Stan, figure out who's sending him mysterious letters, and possibly help him get with the love of his life? Multi-chaptered, multiple pairings, some slash.


_The Confession at the End of This Story  
Chapter One_

A/N: Important! I will not be further updating this story until TDAF is complete.  
This is just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone until I at least started it, so I figured I might as well post what I have now. I'll continue it when I'm done with TDAF, I just really don't like working on more than one thing at the same time.  
Don't be surprised if the title changes in the future, I just really can't think of a good title right now so it's more of a placeholder than anything. =/  
I will not reveal any pairings in this story because the point is that you're not supposed to know. So don't even bother asking what the pairings will be 'cause I am not going to tell you. But I will say there will be at least implied slash. So if you don't like it don't read.  
So yeah. Enjoy this, I guess.  
Reviews are love :3

* * *

"Hey, what is that?"

Kyle jumped at the sound of the familiar voice behind him, scrambling to hide the paper he held behind his back. "Nothing!" he squeaked in a tone that said it clearly wasn't nothing.

His best friend just grinned at him. "I'm sure. Who are you writing love letters to this time?" Stan wanted to know.

Kyle's face turned red. "I-I didn't write it."

"Oh, so it _is_ a love letter, then?" Stan's grin grew wider as a single eyebrow lifted to disappear beneath black bangs. "Well, if you didn't write it, who did?"

"I don't know," Kyle admitted, slowly regaining his composure. "I found it in my locker this morning. Someone stuck it through the vents."

"Let me see."

Kyle reluctantly handed the sheet over, allowing Stan to examine the words written in flawless, looping cursive, some of which Kyle had already memorized. He smiled slightly as he recalled the last line, his favorite.

_And it scares me that I can't seem to shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

The letter never outright proclaimed those three little words, but the whole thing was filled with that sort of vibe, and it seemed to say more without the 1-4-3 itself being there.

"Wow," Stan said when he finished reading the letter. He handed it back to Kyle. "And you have no idea who wrote it?"

"Nope." Kyle sighed. "I don't even know anyone who writes in cursive, or who can write that well. I'm baffled."

Just then, the pair was joined by a shorter blonde boy sporting a baggy hoodie and a black eye. "What up with you, son? You got that look like you jus' got sexually assaulted by Cupid or somethin'," the new arrival said to Kyle, before turning to Stan. "He get bit by the lovebug too?"

"Kyle has a secret admirer," was all Stan said in response. Kyle was busy reading the letter over again.

Kenny nodded, eyeing his redhead friend knowingly. "Lemme guess. Now he got it bad for whoever wrote the thing, even though he don't know who it was, yeah?"

"That's not true," Kyle snapped, glancing up to meet the vaguely amused eyes of his friend. "Hey, Ken, what happened to your eye?"

Kenny's hand absently raised to the swollen area around his eyes. He tried to hide the wince that ensued when he accidentally touched it. "Don't matter. You got bigger problems to worry 'bout. You're in love with a ghost, son."

"I am not," Kyle insisted, brow furrowing and teeth grinding. "It's just really well-written, is all. I can't help but be flattered. But I don't _like_ them. I don't even know who it's from."

Kenny wordlessly held his hand out. Kyle gave him the letter, watching his pale blue eyes dance from side to side as he read the page. A smile was slowly growing on his face. By the time he handed back to Kyle, it had morphed into a wide grin.

"'S real cute," he said.

"You think this is stupid, don't you? You think I'm stupid for obsessing over this."

"'S not true. Like I said, I think it's pretty damn cute. 'S not like you ever really dated before. I think you should pursue it."

"I don't know. I mean, we have no idea who it could've been. How are we going to figure out who wrote it?"

Stan, who had wandered off to talk to Butters, decided to make his return. "Ask around," he suggested. "See if anyone knows anything."

"Pay attention t'people. See who looks like they be major-crushing on you," Kenny added.

Kyle thought for a minute. "I guess. We should probably get the most obvious out of the way, then. Bebe?"

"'S not Bebe."

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you hear, dude? She's with Clyde now."

"What? Since when?"

"Last week. Apparently she hasn't liked you in, like, a month. Where have you been?"

Kyle frowned at Stan. "You know how long it takes for gossip to make itself known to me. Okay, so it's not Bebe. Who else could it be? No one else has acted like they like me recently."

"We jus' gotta wait 'nd see, I think," Kenny said.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Kenny talks weird. That's mostly because I want to attempt writing a character who doesn't talk normally, and Kenny is my guinea pig in this situation. He fit because his "hick" background could lead to grammatical issues, and also he's gonna be in this fic a lot, which means lots of practice for me.  
Please review =)


End file.
